


Why don’t you get married?

by systemofour



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systemofour/pseuds/systemofour
Summary: “Why don’t you get married?”This is so random.She is sitting after a long tour in this big flower garden located in the southern side of Amsterdam only to find a stranger talking to her and asking her that question after some moment of talking. She tries to curl a very simple smile she has, actually not really interested to give a long answer. She thinks that it is okay to answer this kind of question.She will not see this stranger again after today, anyway.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Why don’t you get married?

“Why don’t you get married?”

This is so random.

She is sitting after a long tour in this big flower garden located in the southern side of Amsterdam only to find a stranger talking to her and asking her that question after some moment of talking. She tries to curl a very simple smile she has, actually not really interested to give a long answer. She thinks that it is okay to answer this kind of question. She will not see this stranger again after today, anyway.

“Everything has its time, I believe. I don’t push things like that,” she replies.

The stranger, a bright and young man, smiles. She does not know maybe it means that he already expected that kind of answer she gave?

“Oh, I believe it, too.” That guy nods.

She takes a better look at this guy she has been talking with for almost half an hour. She cannot guess his age, but perhaps they are at the same age. He’s got his hair cut short, black hair, with some of bangs rest on his forehead. Long eyelashes, round big eyes, pointed nose, well, he has nice features not to mention his sharp jaw and his gummy smile. He looks so perfect in the eyes of a stranger. Her.

“For some people, looking for a partner is easy.” He comments. “But, I cannot be like them.”

“Why is that?” she asks, honestly feeling the same. It is never easy to find a partner.

He shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe, I’m not good enough?” he lets out a half sigh saying those words. “Oh perhaps, I’m too picky.”

“I don’t think it’s a problem,” she says, finally getting into the topic. “If you’re too picky to look for a partner, it just means you want the best for you. Marriage happens once in a lifetime.”

“I’ll say. So, it’s not bad, right?” he forms a slight smile.

“No. It’s not bad.” She replies and smiles, thinking that many people will not agree on that.

The society is already formed to give people limited time. They demand people arrive at the same time, expecting the same for everybody. The thing they forget is that everyone has their own journey. People pursue different dreams, different lives. Why should they arrive at the same time? They took different roads. And no one knew what they have been through on the road.

That is the thing she never understands people.

But, life is not about pleasing everyone.

But, it is hard sometimes not to think about what people say.

It unknowingly takes some space in your head.

“But…,” the guy suddenly speaks, “if you find that person right away, will you get married?”

She looks at him intently. “What do you mean?”

He exhales. “You, find the person who accepts your flaws, having that same connection, tastes, will you spend your life with that person?”

She believes that she will have the chance to find the right person, so, “Yes.”

“That was quick.” He grins.

She curls a smile.

“Do you have type or something?” he asks again.

“No, not really. But, someone who is caring and sharing the same tastes will be great.”

“What kind of taste?”

“Food? Music?”

“Oh.” He nods.

“And, you? How’s your type?”

“I don’t know.”

That is weird.

She is really having this kind of conversation with a stranger.

The old married couple they have been looking at and talking about (which led to that random marriage question) for more than ten minutes just move to another little area of tulips. She realizes that probably she and this stranger guy will change the topic to talk since the topic they were talking on is already leaving the scene.

“Should we leave, too?” the guy asks her. He blinks. “Oh, sorry. Do you want to go to other spots?” he seems to realize that he was asking her to go with him without even asking her opinion.

Oh.

They just happen to meet and talk, it does not mean they should go to the rest of the spots in this garden together. She comes alone here and never expects to roam this place with someone except the garden’s staff or guide.

“No. I’ll be here for a moment. I still need to rest my feet.” She answers.

The guy quickly nods. “Okay.” He rises from his seat. “I’ll see you around.”

He said it as if they will meet again, but she just nods and waves her hand at him. In a tourist attraction like this, she never expects to meet the same person twice. Anyway, it is quite crowded here.

She is looking at the same yellow tulip for almost a minute, realizing that she has no clear plan when she will be back walking around the garden. She, kind of, regretted that she came by herself. The trip to this garden will be more fun if she is in a private tour group consists of 6 or 8 people. If she were walking in a group and with a guide, she would be never this lost.

She convinces herself that this is the part of the trip that she wants the most. Getting lost in a new city, and alone.

She is actually tired, but some more minutes walking and taking some beautiful flowers photographs won’t be bad. She also realizes she has plenty of time before the sun sets, so…

Her eyes focus on a familiar figure as she rises from her seat. The stranger guy earlier. Based on what they have been talking about minutes ago, she is sure that he comes alone. He is far from where she is now, but she can see him around a group of people. Some visitors are there looking at the same beautiful red tulips and he is there, too, looking totally like he is with them. She blinks. It seems like he knows how to be less lost here.

Wait, he isn’t like he’s lost in the first place. He just knows how to blend with people very well.

She should not feel this way, she is actually happy with the fact she is on a trip, and alone.

But she asks herself better or not she makes new friends, or in other words, enjoy new friends’ company?

She does think that the reason why she has no many friends is that she doesn’t even try to make one. Those insecurities, she has trust issues, too. She cannot guard herself, no? That is not it. Perhaps she has seen many people and their characters that lead her to guess what kind of person each person she meets. She knows how to get along with people, she does. But, why…

Does she just want to be alone right now?

Getting lost in the city doesn’t mean she has to be alone, right?

It is indeed drifted from what she has planned, but…

The guy is gone when she focused her eyes one more time on the flocks of people surrounding the red tulips. She sighs.

Well, there are many people in this garden she can be friends with.

That’s right.

She catches the elderly couple again, this time they are capturing some beautiful daffodils. She walks up to them, hoping to get new friends.

She greets them politely and asks if she can join them.

They welcome her warmly. They walk around the garden together and spend the time to take photos when the sun sets. She’s having a great time with the couple and she doesn’t regret her decision to come to them. Anyway, she freezes as she has the older woman asks

“Where’s your husband?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Your husband. Where is he?”

“Who are you talking about?” she needs to make sure she doesn’t mishear anything.

The old man smiles. “That guy who was with you sitting on the bench earlier. We’ve seen you both, though.”

She blinks. Ah, that guy earlier. “Why did you think he’s my husband?”

“Isn’t he?” the old man looks confused. “I thought he left to get drinks so you’re waiting for him.”

She doesn’t know how to explain this misunderstanding that she never expects to exist. “Actually he’s just a person I met here today.”

“Oh, really?” the older woman says. “You two look comfortable around each other.”

“Who knows they just met today?” the old man laughs. “Good chemistry fools everyone.” His wife giggles.

She blinks many times, doesn’t get where this conversion is going.

“We’ve seen you both sitting and talking, and guessed, you know.” the older woman explains. “What you both talked about, where the spot you wanted to capture next, what you wanted to eat for dinner...”

So, they absolutely had their eyes on her and the guy? Good Lord, they actually did the same thing as her.

This is so surprising, and funny.

The sun completely sets and they part ways. The elderly couple hugs her and wishes to meet her again. She smiles and replies she will visit them if she ever comes here again. They smile and leave.

She sighs happily and smiles to herself. She told herself that she has done a good job today, to make friends.

She decides to do the same thing tomorrow. She thinks it will be amazing. She feels that she will enjoy her trip more. She knows she should do this to make her trip enjoyable and exciting.

Well, better late than never.

No regrets, that’s the important thing.

She will visit Zemelpolder tomorrow.

To her surprise, he is there.

The guy from the flower garden yesterday.

He is getting ready with his camera when he then looks up and sees her. She knows he recognizes her.

His lips curl a big gummy smile. They awkwardly exchange greetings as he reaches her. It is nice to meet him again, but she really never expects this to happen. She doesn’t know if she should ask him to go together today on her trip or not, but as she has planned, she will make friends today, so…

“Should we leave, too?” the guy suddenly asks her as he sees many people come and leave the tourist spot. He blinks. “Oh, sorry. Do you want to go to other spots? I have many places to visit today if you don’t mind to go together with me.”

She wonders how he has almost the same plan with her.

“Let’s go.”

The guy smiles back at her.

They walk side by side, telling each other’s names **—** his name is Choi Seung-Cheol, by the way **—** and talking about the flowers they captured in the garden yesterday.

The garden, she remembers something.

It is hard sometimes not to think about what people say.

It unknowingly takes some space in your head.

If she tells him about what the married couple yesterday thought of them, what will he say?


End file.
